


"You Stand There And Accuse Me, But Where Were You At The Time?"

by aw_doll_no



Series: Dialogue Generator [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Clint Barton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_doll_no/pseuds/aw_doll_no
Summary: "It's easy to blame someone else, isn't it?" she snaps. "You stand there and accuse me, but where were you at the time?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Dialogue Generator [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	"You Stand There And Accuse Me, But Where Were You At The Time?"

**Author's Note:**

> originally I wanted to write a different story but somehow I ended up here... well a fic is a fic, hope you enjoy :)

The machines are loud in the small room and the smell of antiseptic burns in Bucky's nose. Not able to do anything he stands there at the end of the bed, watching the tube disappearing in his boyfriend helping him breathe because he's not able to do it on his own. Bucky feels nauseous just being there.

"It was supposed to be an easy mission," he says, his voice not more than a whisper.

Natasha sits beside the hurt archer, holding his hand. She's still in her gear. It seems that she's lost in thought but Bucky knows better. If the widow doesn't acknowledge his words then only because she doesn't want to. It makes his blood boil.

"It was supposed to be an easy mission," he repeats through clenched teeth. It's louder now. Way louder than before.

Again there doesn't seem to be a reaction from Natasha but only to the untrained eye. For a split second her hand twitched and Bucky saw it. He also knows that Natasha is aware of the same thing as she takes a deep breath.

"Things don't always go as planned." Her voice and posture are calm but her eyes aren't leaving Clint, as if she's afraid that he will disappear any moment.

Bucky waits but the red haired assassin doesn't continue. His whole body tenses. "That's it? 'Things don't always go as planned'?"

Another moment passes and Bucky feels as if she's testing him. Fists clenching he tries to stay calm.

"What do you want me to say?" she says nonchalantly. "I can't change it anyway."

"I want a fucking explanation!" Bucky's voice raises, his anger busting out. "How could this happen? You were supposed to take care of him. All the time you act like you're the only one actually understanding him or able to protect him and now this? _You_ were there. _You_ could have done something. You shou-"

"Don't you dare," she interrupts, getting up and closing the distance between them. "Don't you dare standing here pointing fingers. _I_ did everything I could."

Bucky scoffs. "Oh really?" he says in a mocking manner. "If that's the case then I can't help but wonder how he got this far working with you without dying already."

She gets into his space, leaning close to his face with fire in her eyes. "It's easy to blame someone else, isn't it?" she snaps. "You stand there and accuse me, but where were you at the time?"

And just like that, her whole posture changes. Taking a step back she's watching Bucky. Calculating eyes look at him while her face stays neutral. The tension in her body gone.

"You weren't there so you don't know what exactly happened. But that's it isn't it?" She crosses her arms and tilts her chin up. " _You_ weren't there. _You_ weren't there when he was in need of help. _You_ were here in the safety of the tower. Pathetic if you ask me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You got used by evil, made to kill innocent people and now you got blood on your hands that won't go away but take a look around you. Your nothing special here, Barnes. Difference is, your the only one hiding like a coward, feeling sorry for yourself. The right thing would be to do something. You should try to redeem yourself because you got the abilities. You can do things other people can't but you're doing nothing. And now you blame me for the shit that happened only because you feel guilty. Because you know that _you_ could have been there yourself."

Taken aback Bucky remains silent. At that moment a nurse comes in through the open door. She looks a bit unsure of herself.

"I'm sorry but Agent Barton needs rest, maybe you should-" she stops and squares her shoulders, "you need to go now. Both of you."

Bucky is ready to protest but Natasha is already answering. "Of course. We don't want to hinder his recovery." She smiles sweetly at the nurse before turning to Bucky with a stern look. "James," she says like she's daring him to object.

The soldier wants to take it as an invitation. Defensive from all the words she spoke before. But a look at the bed makes him reconsider. With a sigh he walks out of the room, the widow on his heels.

They are leaning against the wall opposite the door. Staring straight ahead as the nurse checks up on Clint.

"You know nothing about me," Bucky whispers. Even though he knows she's right.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://aw-doll-no.tumblr.com/post/190961291979/you-stand-there-and-accuse-me-but-where-were-you)


End file.
